


From Eden

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But first, Drama, M/M, This part is short, shit is gonna hit the fannnn, the ending is neigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Logan could ask the water a million questions, but the answers he's getting are only making him beg the most important of all;What exactly, is wrong with Patton?





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so these next two parts are gonna set the scene for some fun times. And by fun times I mean, not at all. But I guess at some point you'll all get your answers to the endless questions you've been asking about Patton.

_"Babe, there's something so tragic about you,_

_Something so magic about you,_

_Don't you agree?_

_Babe, there's something lonesome about you,_

_Something so wholesome about you,_

_Get closer to me,"_

_-From Eden, Hozier_

* * *

Logan stares into the wind at the clear reflective surface of the water, his feet brush against the water's edge and his mirage slips away in complete ease, leaving his wings to unfurl and his body to be itself for a little while in his loneliness. Not the sort of loneliness that is scared and isolated, but peace and quiet, like being alone in a Church to have a conversation with God. Except Logan's God has a habit of talking back. "_You're back again,"_ the waves whisper _"Did you not have enough fun last time?"_ A hundred little voices whispered to make something much louder, much more prominent. Logan smiles and kneels in the water, his sharp fingers grazing the tip as the water bends to touch his skin. 

"I did, thank you," He shifts to sit down "You know I would never forsake the gifts you give me, but I have to know," His eyes look down at his own reflection, although he knows something else looks back. "When will he be ready to see me? You keep saying not yet, that's he's not whole yet but I don't understand what it means, he seems content and he loves me, I love him too," The waves seem to chuckle at his worry, the way a parent does to a mildly distressed child who has dropped a leaf or stone they've picked up, and now can't find. "I know I ask too much of you, it's just...I'm a little lost," 

_"You are the only company we get,"_ The waves swirl around him as to offer a hug._ "You never ask as much as you should, and unfortunately the only thing you ask we can never really answer, we must not interfere, only guide,"_ the same way any God does. Omnipotent, but unable to raise a hand and block something catastrophic; the same thing any and all religions will tell you, but Logan at least has the comfort of hearing it straight from the deity themselves. _"He is not who he is supposed to be, not yet, but soon we promise you, he will see you and you him,"_ The Siren bows his head in disappointment and respect equally as he sighs and nods the way he had the past six visits; always the same answers and not the one he needs or wants. 

The sound of footsteps startle Logan a little and the water retreats a little before crawling back upon noticing the company. Roman smiles and sits at the edge of the water, wings folded. "Good evening, to all," His creator does not reside in the water but he bows his head momentarily in respect never the less, knowing who Logan must be speaking too. Roman does not pray the way Logan does, nor does he so often communicate with who he should as often. Logan had only had the water as company for most of his life and if their religions were as normal or non-sensical as Human religions are he would consider himself devout. 

But those are words for Human gods. As long as they have power and use it, then they is no need for prayer or anything of the like. Logan just likes the cryptic conversation, often it reminds him of talking to Virgil; half of what he's saying is intentionally mysterious and the other half so ridiculously coy you have to resist a blush.

"Thank you," Logan says softly, carding his hand through the water. 

_"Take care, my child," _

Logan stands, dripping wet from the waist down as he sighs "Would it be intrusive to ask you what you were talking about?" Roman queries, holding his hand out as Logan dries out, for the Siren to clamber into his lap and lean his forehead against his shoulder. There's a sigh the wracks the younger Faery's body before he shakes his head. 

"I cannot lie, Roman, and it's an unfair question to ask," Logan pulls away a little as he speaks, looking into the other's eyes "But, I'm worried there is something wrong with Patton, so I'll tell you" They're all worrying that there's something wrong with Patton, his body is healing itself at extraordinarily rates, he seems in tune with the alchemy of Witch magic as if it's second nature to him and Emile says he's not been giving him books or anything of the like to understand them. More so, he seems to be spacing out a lot as of late, a distant look in his eyes as if recalling a memory but falling into it as he does. "I worry he may be ill, and we haven't noticed and I don't wish to see something similar to what has happened to Remy with Patton even if he's Human," 

"I understand, what did the water say?" 

"I asked them when Patton would be ready to see me, but they always reply the same; that he isn't ready but will be soon, I don't understand what that means, I'm sorry," Roman clutches his hands and presses a kiss to his knuckles as Logan shivers just a little. "A little while ago I told him that I have a habit of recalling people's desires as if they are memories, when I touched him he thought of something he...ached for it, but it was nothing he ever remembers that he'd never seen or been there before in his life," 

"Perhaps a past life?" 

"Humans don't have past lives Roman," Logan muttered sharply, sighing as he buries his face in his hand to hide the sheer exasperation in his expression. He stays like this for a moment as he thinks, holding onto the words as something about them doesn't sit right. The thought curls through his mind over and over, what about it seems off? _'Humans don't have past lives,' _he repeats it to himself over and over. The order, perhaps? He lowers his hands slowly from his face, cobalt eyes wide and lips parted in a realisation that hit him like the full force of a tornado. "He's not Human," He whispered. The water giggles like a child and he glares at the waves. "Am I right?" 

_"Better run fast little one, time is running out before he finds out the hard way,"_


End file.
